


A Twist in the Tale

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [65]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystical Creatures sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is actually really clever, but you're gonna have to click on it to find out why ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist in the Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith

“You’re coming over tonight.” House remarks, and Chase blinks up at him owlishly from where he’s doing his crossword. The pencil caught between his teeth, his lips stained slightly red from the sweets he’s been eating. _Sweets!_ House thinks _How old is he?_ Though he doesn’t hate the way Chase looks when he’s sucking on them. He looms over his youngest duckling, and Chase pulls the pencil from his mouth

“Tonight, tonight?”

“You know a different tonight?” House rolls his eyes, limping over to the coffee pot, and Chase turns in his chair to follow him with his eyes

“Uh, I-I can’t tonight. I’m busy.”

It’s a lame excuse and they both know it, but House plays along. Taking a deep sit of too bitter coffee. He pops a vicodin in it. “Busy doing what? What’s more important than a long night of sex with me?”

Chase’s cheeks color and House rolls his eyes again “I’m just busy tonight. Tomorrow though, I promise.”

House turns away stubbornly “I won’t want you tomorrow.”

Chase laughs merrily “Alright then. No sex for you. Won’t do that thing that you like with my t-“

“But then, I’m more of a forgive and forget kind of guy anyway.” House cut him off, ruffling his hair, and Chase chuckles around the pencil in his mouth.

House doesn’t notice it.

Till it happens again, a month or so later.

He doesn’t know _everything_ about Chase, he knows a heck of a lot, but not everything. He knows that Chase has a big apartment, with private use of the inside pool. He knows Chase prefers strawberry ice cream to chocolate, he knows Chase likes it when House fucks him with his fingers after he’s come.

What he doesn’t know is why Chase always has to be alone every month or so. They’ve taken to spending most nights together, and when he sees Chase packing up his hairbrush one morning, he frowns. “Not coming back here tonight?”

“I’ll be here tomorrow,” he smiled reassuringly “Just busy tonight.”

“Busy with what?”

Chase kisses him in a way that’s entirely too distracting, and then he’s rushing off to work, terrified of being late despite the fact that House wouldn’t punish him for it. Cuddy still might. And Chase has always been a goody-two-shoes.

“What’s today?” House asks, and Wilson blinks in confusion

“The 13th?” He guesses, setting down his lunch tray and taking a seat

“Anything special happening today? Anything interesting whatsoever?”

Wilson thinks, before snapping his fingers “It’s a full moon.”

House straightens up.

That’s it. Chase is a werewolf.

He chuckles at not seeing it before. And that night, he goes to Chase’s apartment, using the key he swiped on a previous visit, except Chase isn’t in his apartment. House remembers the pool, and goes downstairs. The pool door is locked, and he rolls his eyes. Really, he can’t imagine Chase being dangerous at all, even as a werewolf. He picks the lock, and steps into the pool, and freezes.

That is not a werewolf.

That is… _beautiful._

It’s Chase as a…a… _merman._ His tail is the deepest tones of bronze and gold, individual scales glittering as he swims back and forth under the water, hair gliding all around him. Neat slits of gills into his neck. He doesn’t notice House at first, content to just wander about the pool, not coming up for an insane amount of time. When he does come up, it’s just to reach for the bowl House didn’t see before. It’s a bowl full of sushi.

Chase stares at him, his eyes are deeper, an ocean blue now (fittingly) and he sighs “I should’ve known you’d figure it out.”

“Right yes. Yeah. That’s what I did. I figured it out. Didn’t think you were a werewolf or anything.” He steps a little closer, and Chase shoots him a soft and lazy smile. He’s much more relaxed like this. More himself. “What’s up with the full moon?” House asks softly, and Chase brushes wet strands from his hair. His fingers are slightly webbed, House notes.

“I can always control when I transform. Except on full moons, does something to the ocean tides or something. Merman as soon as it hits its peak. If I’m not in water, the pain is agonizing.” House didn’t like imagining Chase in that situation. Chase reached for his sushi sheepishly, and House was surprised to see how he ate. Chase was always so refined and proper and adorable, this was ravishing. He scarfed them down, groaning in pure ecstasy.

“Raw fish?” House guessed, and Chase nodded between mouthful’s “Well it’s good to see you’re still a little rich boy when it comes to raw fish.” He leaned over the water, to get a better look at the tail, and it shimmered like the sun between the gentle lapping of the waves. “How is…all of this possible?”

Chase just looked up at him with a lopsided grin, before doing a roll, flipping his tail into the air and splashing House, who grinned.

…

…

…

“Honey, I’m home!”

“You’re a bastard.”

House chuckled, closing his apartment door and limping towards the bathroom, pushing the door open with his cane, to see Chase lying in the bathtub, looking affronted, his lavish tail hanging out over the side. “Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes,”

Chase looked honest to god unhappy, and House felt his heart inadvertently leap with concern. He pushed his hand into the water, only to yank it back “This is _freezing.”_

“I’m equipped for the ocean, House. This is nothing,” he flicked his tail uselessly “I wanna be _swimming.”_ He looked out of the window, eyes yearning at the full moon. He sniffed, and all of a sudden, tears were dripping down his face “I wanna be _home,_ in Australia, where all I had to do was jump over the fence of my garden and I was in the ocean,”

“Chase…” House whispered, but the boy just ducked under the water, so the his tears vanished, and he was back up, gills fluttering

“I’m fine.”

He obviously wasn’t fine, but House wasn’t going to push it. So he pushed the TV into the bathroom, getting out all the extension wires, and a plate full of sushi, which he fed to Chase, who blushed like a girl, and they watched an old comedy.

On special occasions, House hires a boat. They take it out a few miles into the sea, and House plays a keyboard into the night, as Chase flips up out of the water like a dolphin. Laughing in delight.

Werewolf. Pfft. House needs to stop listening to Wilson.

The man doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe poor merman Chase!  
> x


End file.
